The First-Ever Spectacular Spiderman Truth or Dare!
by WildImaginationsUNLEASHEAD
Summary: Like what the title say. The explanations are inside the story, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

The Spectacular Spiderman cast fell from the sky and sadly lands on the concrete floor. Not even Spiderman was able to break his fall.

Peter as Spiderman, Norman as Mr. Romann, the villains being villains, civilians being civilians, and shit.

"Welcome all to the very first ever Spectacular Spiderman Truth or Dare!" I yelled making the Spectacular cast jump.

"What are we doing here?!"

"What's going on?"

"Are we kidnapped?"

"Hey it's the web freak! Get him!"

"Uh-oh"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I yelled through the microphone which is really loud and painful making them cover their ears. I smiled.

"Now you're all wondering why you're here" I said.

"Yeah no kidding" someone in the crowd said and I shot a glare at him.

"You are all here because" I paused for suspense.

"Because?"

"Because ~ you will all play"

"For crying out loud woman say it already!"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" I yelled happily.

"You the game teenagers play?"

"Yup"

"How childish I'd rather do something more production than sitting here playing truth or dare"

"We're all leaving come on"

"Eh heh about that" I started.

"What about it?"

"None of you are allowed to leave unless I say so" I explained earning silence from the crowd.

"SAY WHAT!?" They exclaimed.

"I know, I know but come on guys, you'll see how fun it will be!" I said.

"NO!" They exclaimed before turning their backs and on their way to the door but when they try going through the door they got electrocuted by an invisible forcefield.

"What the heck?"

"See I told you" I said.

"Let us go or else!"

"Or else what!" I challenged.

"Or else we will beat you, lady or not!"

"First of all I'm not a lady, I'm a teenager and secondly, you can't do that" I said.

"Actually we can now let us go"

"I can't do that cuz' I'm the author of this story and-" Before I could finish I was cut off.

"Wait this is a story?!"

"Why yes, don't you guys know none of you exist at all?" I explained while breaking the fourth wall, their jaws dropped.

"Well that explains why I feel like I'm being watched"

"Exactly! As I was saying I'm the author and I have the power to punish you guys since you all aren't real" I said.

"This is preposterous!"

"I know but now be good little angels and let's play truth or dare" I smiled.

"NEVER!" They yelled and started attacking the barrier. I sighed.

" _This is going to be a long day"_ I thought as I watch them attack the unforgiving barrier while some got electrocuted.

Hours Later…

I watched them from my chair, a hand on my cheek supporting my head. They are still fighting, so it's time to break it. I should ear plugs in my ears and honked a really loud that I can make ears bleed. Making them fall on ground and covering their ears.

"Good" I started.

"Now that it's getting late I guess I can assign to your new homes" I said.

"Wait new homes?"

"Yes" I said plainly.

"Here are you're housemates" Their heads snapped up when they heard me say this.

After listing them their housemates…

"Aw hell no!"

"I am **NOT** sharing a house with those imbeciles!"

"So glad were housemates aye buddy?"

"Yeah"

"I vill not share zhe house with Sergei!" you-know-who exclaimed.

"What? still hate me after all those years?" you-know-who taunted.

"No!"

And many more disagreements. I pinched my forehead and yelled "QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

With that, they did.

"STOP ACTING LIKE SPOLIED WHINY BRATS! YOU WILL BE WITH YOU'RE HOUSMATES AND THAT'S FINAL" I yelled so ferociously, shocked to see how scary I am, they all just nodded while some shot a glare.

"For how long?"

"Til' further notice" I said. Their jaws dropped when they heard of this.

"Okay now run along the keys are somewhere around the porch, the house have everything you need along with internet and some gadgets" I said. They grumbled bad words and some are glaring at each other. Then I realize something.

"Oh wait!" I yelled making them turn.

"What" They said simultaneously.

"I just remembered…No fighting, no drinking, no horseback riding, no going our late, no dating unless someone says so and that someone is me and the fans, and plotting murder" I explained.

"Right" The said simultaneously again.

I smiled when they decide to give up, with this maniac lady (me), they are no match to her at all.

 **Rules:**

1\. Don't make you're dare last for 3 or more chapters. Because it would confuse me and everyone but you can make it last with only 1 to 2 chapters.

2\. Don't ask them to marry or date you, that is very annoying, and you know what the answer is (Sorry)

 **Notes:**

1\. This is set after Season 2.

2\. Please oh please get creative with your dares and choose **ANY** characters you want cuz' I have a plan for them. Like genderbending, AU's playing games, childhood memory, the cast reacts, etc.

3\. I might update this story once a week so I can gather the truths and dares.

4\. There are over 5 people under the same house. Tell me which characters you want to partner up in the story but I did partner Spidey and Mysterio (because I have a really good plan for them), Mr. Romann (Norman) is housemates with Harry, and Rhino and Sandman are housemates as well (I like these two interact, okay).

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Not-so Spectacular News

I'm sorry to inform you guys but I guess I will cancel this because of rule #5 which is "Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc." under "Entries Not Allowed"

But don't worry I'm posting it on Wattpad, my name there is KatojikutaMikomoto with an autumn season picture. I have been planning to post this ever since I discovered fanfiction but I waited until I was 13 and when I got this, these rules appeared. I'm **not** complaining about the rules because I understand I was just upset.

You can send you're truths and/or dares on Private Messaging, wattpad, or maybe the review section (if that's okay). The title now is "Spectacular Truth or dare". I would like to thank catspats31 for reminding of that rule, I just got so happy I can post stories and I saw those truth or dares, bloopers, and etc. I decide to do it that I almost forgot about that rule, sorry, nobody's perfect. And if you're wondering why I put this on comment section is because I got a bit of rush, so yeah, that's it. Thank you guys for understanding!


End file.
